


Caught in the Act

by Marvelous_apparitions



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_apparitions/pseuds/Marvelous_apparitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is left high and dry during a rare moment of letting her hair down. Holtzmann isn't supposed to be there, but since she is...well, she's always up for solving a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Get No (Satisfaction)

**Author's Note:**

> So there's brief m/f sex in this at the beginning, but it's not even really worth tagging. Erin agrees, believe me.

 

Breathing rapidly, Erin used all of her strength to push The Art Student (he had a name, but she didn't really care, and he didn't know hers at all) onto his back from a sitting position, so that she was no longer in his lap and at his control, but instead controlled the pace of their thrusts by herself from on top, while he stared dumbstruck and groaning from below her,  his head flat on the pillow and his hands on her hips lazily as she planted her own hands firmly on his chest and pushed herself down, and back up, down, and up - her pace picking up speed as she found the right rhythm, the right angle. "Ungh, God -   
  
"Yeah - Yeah," the bed creaking, a quiet whine from the back of her throat,

"Fuck - hold on, just hold on one, more...uh. I'm right -

A hoarse male cry. Then silence.  
And...snoring?

....  
  
"Shit. Goddamn it.

...

Fuck." 

* * *

 

Erin was in a fucking awful mood. A _fucking_ awful one. Slinking down the stairs with an awkward gait to her step in her thin blue pajama shorts and white tank top, she tried with a huge amount of failure to ignore the specific kind of pain pulsing between her legs. She tried to think non-sexual thoughts, but they were the only sort that her sex-addled (and sex-robbed) brain could manage to conjure up. 

Huffing and groaning, she tried to avoid her thighs rubbing together as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbed  a beer from the fridge and hunched forward over the small island counter. After searching all the drawers in front of her and finally finding an opener, she immediately took a long swig and began peeling almost frantically at the label on the bottle. Ripping it to shreds in fact. Tearing it the fuck up.   
  
Trapped in her own little world of suffering and - what she regarded now as definitely - poor decision making, she hardly heard the front door unlock. She looked up after a minute only to see Holtzmann less than ten feet in front of her, and blatantly staring, too, at what she could only assume was her extremely-apparent-nipple situation. She froze, allowing her beer to return to the counter with a dull thud. 

"I really need for you to not judge me right now," she grumbled, brushing her free-flowing hair back from her face with one hand but other than that doing nothing to straighten herself up for the sake of her friend. She was a little bit tipsy to be honest from her stint at the bar, and a whole lot more past giving a shit. To say the least, she was lacking a little bit of her usual brain power. 

Holtzmann was so intrigued that she fell into an eerie state of calm watching the scene, as if afraid to spook Erin, this wonderful sexy and grumpy new Erin, who she really, really wanted to get to know.

"You alright there, Gilbert?" She asked, coming forward to get her own elbows up onto the counter top that Erin was currently making look so comfortable in her disheveled state. Holtzmann's eyes were searching and hungry for something interesting to focus on besides Erin's breasts, and how short her shorts  were, and why she had sex hair - because, well. She had no idea that an ambient room temperature could deceitfully and suddenly get so unbearably warm. 

"You caught me, Holtz," Erin sighed, surprisingly casual despite the flush in her cheeks, "I was looking for a little fun tonight, because I damn well deserve it after months - and months!- without any...fun," Here Erin bit her lip, and if Holtz had any doubt of what kind of 'fun' Erin meant, she certainly didn't now.

Erin continued, looking slightly down, the words coming out in a rush, "So...fuck. I brought home this guy, he's probably barely 25 and well. Just as I started to have...fun..." Erin put even more of a special emphasis on the word than before, and trailed off and waved a hand into the air in a sort of drifting "whoops" kind of motion, gesturing towards the upstairs loft. She huffed, then groaned and put her head in her hands, mumbled, "he's asleep. Still. Upstairs. This sucks. " 

Holtz sucked in a breath that caused Erin to look up from her hands, and when they made eye contact, Holtz started...laughing?

   
"Oh, God. He blue balled you. Oh, God."

She continued to chortle quietly as she looked her friend up and down, half out of genuine amusement, but also to keep her own surging hormones battled down. Because with all the pieces finally put together, the sight of Erin flushed, squirmy and severely pissed off, was just too much.   
  
"It's not funny," Erin scowled, but her nose did scrunch up just slightly in that endearing way she had, and Holtzmann forced herself to simmer down.  
  
"You're right, it's not," she sighed, trying to feign complete levity, until she couldn't any more and just had to ask,   
"So... how close were you, anyway?"

"HOLTZMANN" Erin exclaimed, then looked down into the narrow rim of her beer bottle studiously as she continued to pick at the wrapper. She muttered after awhile,   
"like...ten seconds."

Holtzmann whistled, low and long, "you must be in a lot of pain, huh."  Erin could plainly see an idea formulating behind her friend's eyes. And what scared her maybe a little was that she didn't mind. She nodded, bit her lip and ran her eyes down to Holtzmann's lips, roamed the expanse of her neck, and then her chest. 

The Engineer came around to Erin's side of the counter, and leaned her hip against the granite right beside her. Casually. Ever so fucking casually. Always Holtzmann, after all.

  
Erin turned her body too so that they were facing each other fully. She made eye contact, and held it, as if hypnotized by the sudden seriousness in her friend's eyes. She put her drink down without looking, nearly tipping it. More aware of the ache in her center than she was even a moment before. Her eyes widened a fraction at the places her mind was rapidly heading, at the images flying past of Holtzmann pinning her to a wall, ravaging her mouth, tearing her clothes off. But Holtzmann misread the look just a little, and softened her expression.   
  
The blonde took a half step towards her, "Don't gay panic on me now," she murmured, flicking her tongue over her lips subconsciously. And then she was cupping Erin through her shorts.  
  
Their reactions were instantaneous, Holtzmann's low grunt of surprise as she felt undeniable wetness seeping through smooth fabric, Erin's needy whine as she pushed her hips against Holtz's hand and threw her arms over Holtz's shoulders to steady herself. 

With how turned on Erin was, her shorts leaving little to the imagination as they clung heavily to her dripping vulva, Holtzmann had no trouble pulling her hand back and using two fingers to zero in on Erin's swollen clit over cotton, rubbing roughly in quick, tight circles. With her free hand she reached back and took a large handful of the physicist's butt, commenting lightly, "Nice ass, Gilbert," even as Erin's hands tightened on her shoulders and her panting became tightly controlled moans, held at bay only by clenched teeth and the intense concentration of chasing a singular goal.  
  
A few more fast strokes and canting movements of hips and it was over, Erin tumbling sideways against the counter with a cry as her entire body shivered, delighting in the aftershocks and desperately needed release. The way her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth dropped open was something Holtzmann wished she could map from every single angle.

Holtzmann removed her hand, acutely aware of the heat that lingered and the dampness that clung to it, the heady scent of cum hitting her system like a drug as she resisted licking her palm like an animal, instead, finally, placing it listlessly at her side. Erin's dreamy smile drifted and eventually disappeared,

and they stared at each other.

A beat more of awkward silence. Erin hummed lightly, curiously, and reached forward, pulling Holtzmann in by the neck and thoroughly exploring her mouth with her tongue as if searching, calculating. It only lasted a moment before she leaned back against the counter, facing the fridge instead of Holtzmann, satisfied with whatever she had found.

"Want one?" She asked after time had dragged on, lifting her drink once more as if she'd just remembered it was there.  
  
"Huh?" Holtz choked out thickly, dazed, her eyes drilling into the side of Erin's head in wonder.  
  
"Do you want a beer?" Erin repeated, almost impatient, and Holtzmann let out a bark of delighted laughter, her voice only slightly shaky when she answered, "yeah, sure Erin. Oh my God. I fucking love you. I hope you know."

  
Erin smirked, got her the beer, and returned to her spot, but closer now. So their hips just barely touched. 

* * *

 They drank together and in the silence, contemplated the sudden shift of the universe beneath their toes. 


	2. No Self Control (Speaking Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to continue this strange little universe I've created. Erin and Holtz hang out and have a movie night and they're only sort of weird about it. Until Holtz' composure slips. Who the hell's idea was it to watch Black Swan anyway??

 

Shifting universe or not, for the next week or so Erin and Holtz's friendship remained infuriatingly normal (well, as normal as it had ever been). But more importantly, their time together was - in their minds, though they weren't sharing this thought with the other - frustratingly not private. It was a busy couple days of busting, and the other two had just been...around. Consistently. Twice they had been called out for middle of the night emergencies involving class 5 apparitions, which led to all four of them filling up all the cots upstairs and sleeping off the exhaustion until sunrise, wherein they stumbled out of bed and began renewing the cases over cups of coffee almost instantly. Erin, for her part, was tired. But she'd also admit to being a little curious after her last one on one encounter with Holtzmann. And Holtzmann herself....well, she'd all but stopped flirting with Erin on the off chance that Erin would flirt back, and then, now having the knowledge of what the physicist sounded like when she orgasmed, her pants would fall off on sight. It was simple math.

So when Abby and Patty at last declared they'd be heading home that night, and it was before 10pm, without fully realizing it Holtz and Erin both hung back in their own separate corners of the firehouse and waited for them to be gone so they could oh-so-casually corner the other and just find the time to...talk?   
  
Holtz eventually slid down from upstairs and found Erin hanging out by the kitchen counter (and if that didn't bring back memories...). She smirked, and nodded at the fridge, "want one?"  
  
Erin blushed a little, but smirked back at the coy reference, "sure."

Holtz went to the fridge, got out two beers and set them down on the granite. "Listen," she began, then hardly believing the hesitance in her voice, forced out a cough, covering her mouth with her fist. She put her hand down after a second or two and tried again, much more smoothly this time, thank god -  
  
"You wanna watch a movie or something?"  
  
Erin smiled fondly at her, ""Yeah, that sounds nice actually. Just let me go change," she said, gesturing at her skirt and blouse, "I'm not curling up in this for the night."

Holtz nodded dumbly, and unable to stop picturing Erin in her tank top and think shorts, took a large sip of her beer that she'd just opened with a random tool from her belt while Erin looked on, clearly amused.

Once Erin was halfway up the stairs to the loft, Holtz called out to her, "bring down one of my t-shirts, will ya? Top drawer of that chest behind the nuclear fission mimic-er." Of course, Erin thought, and then called back "only if you promise it won't blow up if I accidentally crash into it!"

 

* * *

 

Erin, in yet another ballsy maneuver in her sudden string of ballsy maneuvers (in Holtz's strong opinion), had brought down Holt'z blue "One of the Boys" crop top for her. Holtz sat on the couch in that, a sports bra and a baggy pair of purple boxers, her feet tucked underneath her and her right arm thrown over the back of the couch, so that her arm was behind Erin, sure, but it certainly wasn't touching her, nope.  
  
Erin was wearing a fucking tank top and shorts that almost seemed shorter than the last pair Holtz had seen, and oh, god, whose bright idea was it that they watch _Black Swan_??

 Oh right. Hers. Because she hadn't seen it before, and she thought Mila Kunis looked hot. Fuck.

As the movie progressed, so did Erin's movement toward Holtz. By the time they had gotten to the scene where the girls go out for drinks, Erin's head was resting comfortably on Holtzmann's shoulder, and Holtzmann was turning her eyes away from the TV every couple minutes just to shoot a quick look over at her, and smile at her. Overall, the night was going great. She didn't have any answers...but she wasn't feeling awkward at all.   
  
At least until Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis started making out and ripping each other's clothes off. God. Holtz squirmed a little bit in her seat and Erin felt the movement, causing her to lift her head up and sit straight again, more so that she'd have a closer look at the Engineer than anything else. She wasn't interested in watching this part at all once she got a glimpse of the subtle flush on Holtzmann's cheeks, had decided in fact that she'd get far more enjoyment watching her. Because unbeknownst to her friend she'd already seen this movie and she knew what came next. 

Holtz turned her head when she felt Erin's stare and made eye contact with her, biting her lip and shooting her a wink, causing Erin to laugh and grin back at her. When she looked back at the screen, she figured out that maybe, Erin wasn't laughing _with_ her....because Mila's head was now in between Natalie's character's legs. Holtz couldn't help herself, she groaned.

Erin hummed in response, with the unmistakable upward lilt at the end. A wordless question. And Holtz thought, well, what the fuck.  
"I haven't eaten out a woman in so long," she muttered, licking her lips and draining the rest of her beer (her second one), "I miss it. Ughn". Now there were noises happening in the film, distracting, sexy noises. What was she, a teenager again? She - wha...?  
  
Oh. Erin had turned the TV off. _Ohh._  

"I'm available," Erin husked, and - wow, when did she get so close, has she had her hair framing her face like that this whole time? - Holtzmann's mouth went dry. She licked her lips once more, as if trying to stroke the life back into them. She watched Erin watch her do this, and almost melted on the spot.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" She asked plainly, once she'd regained her bearings, "Because I'm so turned on that I'm a little scared right now."

There wasn't really a response - it was a rhetorical question anyway - and then suddenly Erin was in her lap, kissing her.   
  
"Jesus, jesus, okay, um - " Holtz couldn't help gasping out in surprise in between kisses and sharp breaths as Erin's hands slipped under her top, "how do want - foreplay - should we -?" 

Erin sat back and in one sentence took complete control -took Holtz life, almost, in fact - "how about you just work me up with your tongue."

And fuck, if Holtz wasn't going to get that tattooed onto her ass, or what. She was gone. And in less than a minute, so were Erin's shorts. 

* * *

Holtz had been gently licking at Erin for awhile, enjoying her light sighs and contented hums even as she refused to use her mouth to build up any sort of rhythm - taking the foreplay command to heart, for sure - when suddenly on the next delicate swipe of her tongue just slightly away from Erin's clit, same as she'd been doing for the minute, Erin's head tilted back against the couch and she let out a drawn out, but quiet little moan. Holtz pulled away barely an inch and looked up from her position on the floor between her legs with a delighted smirk, "getting somewhere, are we?"  
  
Erin sucked her lip into her mouth and let it pop back out, looking down to make eye contact with her, "yes - um - keep doing exactly what you're doing. I just had a thought...you could really stay down there forever, couldn't you."

Holtzmann smiled at her but otherwise stared blankly. She further explained, "It's been awhile since I've had a woman's mouth down there. It's like...I can feel you enjoying yourself," She grinned, unabashed, "it's really hot."

'Awhile' Holtz thought, meaning she had been with women before. Well. Wasn't Erin Gilbert just full of delightful surprises. She grinned back at her,   
"Happy to oblige, doll. And you aren't wrong," she confessed confidently, "I won't stop until you do." And then her mouth was on Erin once again, except this time her head was dipped much lower, her neck tilted slightly so that her tongue could reach Erin's opening and teasingly dip inside. She moaned hungrily at the rush of wetness she found there. She wanted more. She wanted Erin dripping down her chin. But most importantly, she wanted to make her scream. 

Putting one hand on each inner thigh, she spread Erin's legs farther apart and began slowly fucking her with her tongue, her nose nudging erratically against Erin's clit, reveling in the heady scent as much as Erin was enjoying herself as well, if her quickened breaths and throaty moans were any indication. 

Holtz brought her mouth back up, suddenly, and began sucking on Erin's clit, and both of Erin's hands flew into her blonde hair and made fists, pulling her mouth closer, as close as possible, and the sting of her hair nearly ripping had never felt so good.

"Fuuuck," Erin bit out, as she began tracing firm circles over the sensitive nub, "FUCK" she repeated, her voice coming out choked and desperate, as on the next trip around the engineer's tongue found a brand new spot, and upon hearing her swear, Holtz stuck with it, rapidly flicking up and down at the exact place, the side of Erin's enlarged clit which she could feel pulsing, jerking within its hood as Holtz's mouth relentlessly chased it, urged on by Erin's shaking thighs beneath her hands and the gasps emitting from her mouth -

When Erin came it was so sudden, so violent that Holtz's own moan against soft pink flesh was almost as euphoric and loud as Erin's scream, as her hands clenched harder in her hair and her hips bucked up into her face.

Holtz kept completely still, her tongue flat and patient against Erin's clit, until Erin was completely calm, sated. And then she dragged her tongue up around her clit and down to her entrance, groaning in appreciation at the flood of cum filling her mouth. Erin whimpered, tried to edge away as Holtz' nose bumped her, but Holtz looked up and grinned, the lower half of her face wet, near dripping, and God, if that wasn't the most perfect, filthiest thing Erin had ever seen,

"Nuh-uh, Gilbert. I don't think you're done."

* * *

 

Three orgasms later, Erin was lying along the entire length of the couch with her shorts back on (for sanitary reasons, she had said, and Holtz thought, well...fair enough), with one arm over her eyes and the other, almost as if protectively, hanging near her crotch. 

Holtz was kneeling by her head, kissing along her neck, when suddenly as if it was a new thought (it wasn't), her eyes popped open slightly, and she leaned back, tilting her head, willing Erin to notice in her fucked-out state  that she had stopped.   
  
Her mental-willing was successful, "hmmm," Erin murmured, cracking one eye open and looking at Holtz from beneath her arm.  
  
"Would you consider going on a date?" Holtz blurted out.

"After the way you just ripped four orgasms out of my body - holy shit, by the way - I'd go on a date, I'd go on ten thousand dates. I'd even pay."  
  
"I'm serious," Holtzmann pouted, storing Erin's incredible post-coital vulgarity in her mind just the same, because it's literally the most amazing thing she'd ever heard and fuck, she'd use it as fantasy fodder forever. God.

"So am I," Erin smiled sleepily, "you're cute. Climb up here and sleep. I need sleep. Mmmm... Wow." She immediately began to doze off as she said this through faint giggles, and Holtz shook her head in amazement. (Okay and maybe a little bit of pride thrown in there, too). 

She made sure there was a blanket pulled over both of them before she fell fast asleep in the crook of Erin's neck, but just barely.

* * *

 

Abby and Patty find them like this in the morning.   
"Lord above, do I even want to know."

(Abby, for her part, just smirks.)


	3. Hunger (the Main Course)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtz talk about their upcoming date...  
> (And Erin rocks Holtz world, so there's that, too.)

 

Abby and Patty only took two (or ten) photos before waking up Erin and Holtzmann, and they giggled a little bit as the two sprung apart with their eyes half closed, Holtz nearly falling on the floor as Erin accidentally smacked her in the face ("Damn, Gilbert," she grimaced, holding her cheek but also holding in a laugh), but other than that they left the women to collect themselves without questions or judgement and moved into the kitchen to get started on the first pot of coffee for the day. 

Holtzmann, for her part, appreciated it. It meant she could duck back down and sneak a quick kiss (so quick Erin barely registered it), before shooting the half-conscious physicist a blinding smile and bounding away, first into the kitchen to grab a large mug of coffee for herself and then upstairs to her lab. She needed to hide out for awhile and come up with a plan. _For their date._  

Erin groaned as she sat up fully, stretching her arms above her head and feeling heat rush to her cheeks with the memory of the night before as even the slightest movement caused the muscles of her thighs to burn distinctly. She shifted back against the couch and also noticed how very badly she needed to change her shorts. And shower. That would probably be good as well. She bit her lip thoughtfully, her head a collection of X-Rated memories, and stood, heading straight for the bathroom with an unabashed swing to her step. 

Upstairs, Holtzmann tried hard to focus on repairing her own proton pack (she was a gentlewoman, who always fixed her own equipment last), but she couldn't stop her mind from going in either filthy or sap-filled directions. 

The taste of Erin's cum when she licked her lips clean...  
She missed a wire and had to open the whole compartment back up to fix it.

The light in Erin's tired eyes that morning when she kissed her.  
A slip of the hand and her thumb was slightly singed from electric surge.

The crinkle of her nose when Erin laughed or was teased.   
Not watching what she was screwing-in. Nearly nailing herself to sheet-metal.   
  
The way her legs shook, slung over Holtz's shoulders.   
The wrench just hanging there in the air. Unmoving and useless in her tight, desperate grip.

The thought of getting to hold Erin's hand tonight, when she took her out.   
Erin in a dress.   
What was she doing again? 

Fuck.

Holtz threw her wrench down onto the table with a loud clang and, forgoing any sense of shame, picked up her phone from beside her pack and shot Erin a text:

**H: How do you feel about Italian? Too cliche?**

A few surprisingly short minutes later, she got a message back, and scrambled for her phone like a teenager to read Erin's response:

**E: Mm. I love pasta. Nothing Cliche about that.**

And then, just as she was beginning to type, it buzzed again.  
  
**E: What time are you picking me up? What should I wear? ;).**

 **H: I'll get you from your apartment at 7. Hmm...get dressed up :P.**  
  
On separate floors of the building, Holtz and Erin smiled to themselves. 

* * *

Abby and Patty had gone out to lunch (with promises to bring Holtzmann and Erin back sandwiches afterward) and so Erin sat at her desk by herself, alternating between reading from the book in front of her and fiddling with her phone. She was thinking about Holtzmann. She couldn't deny it or help it. The memory of the blonde's unbelievable mouth on her was at first driving her crazy enough, and then she had to go thinking about how she didn't even know what Holtzmann tasted like. The engineer had made her scream countless times the previous night, and all Erin could think about was what Holtzmann might look like when she came herself. Fuck.  
  
_Fuck._ Bookmarking the page she was on, Erin shoved the book to the side of the table and looked to her phone in earnest, opening up her thread with Holtzmann and typing before she lost her nerve:

**E: I want you.**

Erin swore she heard a faint crash upstairs and her phone vibrated in her hands straight afterward.  
  
**H: ...O_o Come up.**

Erin bounded up the stairs, a look of determination already in her eyes when Holtzmann stood from her slouched position of forced casualness to meet her in the middle of the room. The way Erin's eyes raked over her set Holtzmann's skin on fire, the way she blushed so prettily, so uncharacteristically, sent Erin careening towards her, capturing her lips and backing her up forcefully until they were pressed up against the nearest wall. Holtzmann moaned loudly from deep in her throat at the way Erin's hands found their way underneath her shirt in an instant, digging possessively into her hips, leaving red marks in their wake as Erin's deft fingers drifted upward and skimmed the underside of her breasts. Then she lightly brushed her thumbs over her nipples, suddenly teasing, and Holtzmann whimpered needily. Erin was a small spark in her veins igniting. Erin was explosions. Holtzmann needed all of her. 

As if reading her mind, Erin began talking, her voice a low husk, words spilling out almost too fast, desperately,   
"Can I take these off?" Her hands coming from inside Holtz's shirt to tug at her pants and unzip them, Holtzmann nodding wordlessly, mouth gaping as she panted for air, and then nearly biting through her lip at the sight of Erin Gilbert dropping to her knees in front of her, taking her pants down to her ankles in the same swift motion. Oh, god. 

Erin let out a surprised rush of air. Holtzmann wasn't wearing any underwear, her light pubic hair as wild and untamed as could be expected, soft in appearance, and Erin had to know, had to measure with all of her senses, so she brought one of her hands up and ran her fingers lightly through it. It was as soft as it looked but she hardly even noticed, so distracted by the sudden way Holtzmann's hips bucked into her bold action. "Erin...." Holtz whined, voice coming out thin and wanting, and Erin brought up her other arm to wrap around and behind Holzmann's hip, grabbing her left ass-cheek, trailing her already occupied fingers farther down and deftly spreading pink lips, yanking Holtz's lower body forward with her aforementioned grip, ducking her head slightly and giving the other woman's exposed clit a light, experimental lick.  
  
"o-oh," Holtzmann sighed, and Erin looked up just in time to see her eyes slip closed slowly, her head thrown back, before all restraint flew out the window and Erin found herself scooting even closer on her knees, pressing her face into the heady sent of Holtzmann's arousal, drawing firm circles around the erect pink nub with her tongue, both hands on her ass now, pulling her in as close as possible while simultaneously pushing her against the wall, searching for the maximum amount of leverage as she hungrily drank in the taste of her, the way she felt against her mouth, the sound of her unrestrained moans, the delicious burn in her scalp as one of Holtz's hands blindly fell to grasp at her hair and hold her head in place when she got close.

"Er. Erin, please. Erin oh my god there. THERE. FUCK."

Holtzmann's knees buckled and Erin wrapped her arms more firmly around her, doubling her efforts, alternating between licking and sucking, the feel of Holtzmann's clit pulsing between her lips her new favorite thing in the world, only rivaled by the sensation of her juices dripping down her chin.  Holtzmann's pussy was something to get lost in.

Smirking against soft flesh as that vulgar thought crossed her mind, she made a show of moaning loudly into the engineer, not usually one to make noise while focusing in on such an enjoyable task, but wanting to show her how good she tasted. How much she needed her.   


Holtzmann moaned back in response, her thighs beginning to shake uncontrollably, her hand not in Erin's hair trying to find some kind of purchase behind her own head on the wall. Erin looked up again and watched as the pulse in Holtz's neck fluttered, watched as she bit her lip and her eyes rolled back in her head, and boldly bit down ever so gently on Holtzmann's clit from behind her lips and watched as her mouth fell open to scream wordless and broken and awed, flooding Erin's face as she came. 

Erin didn't move at first, merely enjoyed the sound of Holtzmann's ragged breathing slowing and the sensation of her grip loosening, calloused fingers now running tenderly through her knotted hair. When the woman above was no longer twitching against her lips, she dipped her tongue further down just to get a better taste of her, whimpering in earnest this time at the surprisingly sweet tang that filled her mouth as she teased her opening, pushing her tongue in just far enough to feel muscled walls still fluttering. Holtzmann gasped at the new sensation, and so Erin pulled back before re-entering her more deeply, repeating the motion a few times until Holtzmann's hips started moving into it, her legs finding strength again to hold her, nerve endings reawakened. She fucked Holtzmann with her tongue for what felt like hours, taking her time, and eventually felt like the luckiest woman in the world when, hand over her own mouth to catch a shocked yelp, Holtz thighs clamped down around her head again as she orgasmed a second time, unexpectedly.

She licked the length of her a few times, cleaning her up and bringing her down from the high before standing and pulling her pants back up neatly, even going as far to button them back up before leaning in and kissing the still speechless blonde thoroughly, both of them moaning at the taste of cum still lingering in her mouth. 

"Erin - Erin Gilbert," Holtz got out eventually, when they had to come up for air, her voice sounding heavy and clumsy with lust, "you're going to be the last thing I see on this Earth, aren't you?" and what she means is "you're going to kill me", but the way she says it, the words used when it comes out...it carries far more weight than that. But neither of them thought it sounded wrong.

Erin smiled into the curve of her shoulder, laughing when Holtzmann pulled her closer into a strong hug and wobbled on her own two feet. "I did a number on you, huh," she teased, and Holtz could only groan through a laugh of her own in response.

"I think I need to nap before I come pick you up from your place for dinner tonight," Holtz allowed, unthinkingly kissing the top of Erin's head and then blushing at how tender an action it was. If Erin noticed, she doesn't comment, instead raising her head up a few inches and tilting her lips to the engineer's ear, murmuring, "mmm. that's right, dinner. Even homemade lobster ravioli would only be the second most delicious thing I've eaten today."

If asked if this final comment led to her knees completely giving out on her at last, Erin laughing hysterically as she literally picked her gay ass off the floor...Holtz would vehemently deny it. Like Erin the Sex Goddess needed any more of an ego.

_God._

* * *

 

**A/N: To be continued, with finally a first date....**

**(they can't keep it in their pants to wait, can they.)**

 

 


End file.
